Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus and a drum unit attached thereto.
Related Art
As an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a tandem-type image forming apparatus has been known that includes respective photoconductive drums corresponding to four colors of yellow, magenta, cyan, and black.
As such an image forming apparatus, an image forming apparatus has been proposed that includes an image forming unit detachably attached into the image forming apparatus. The image forming unit includes a plurality of process cartridges each of which supports a photoconductive drum and has a drum cleaner configured to remove toner remaining on a surface of the photoconductive drum. The image forming unit further includes a waste toner transportation tube configured to transport, to a waste toner container, waste toner removed from the surfaces of the photoconductive drums by the drum cleaners of the process cartridges.